Many computers include feet. For example, a computer with a computer housing may include feet arranged near four corners of a base of the computer housing. Such feet can support the computer a distance from a surface, such as a floor, where the distance may be sufficient for insertion of fingers to grasp the computer (e.g., for lifting the computer to move it).